Morgan Meets Ride
by wishesdreams
Summary: After Fang/ during CMHS. What would happen if the Flock were at the Gallagher and Blackthorne Academies during the transfer? what happens when Max learns Fang is back and intends to stay? And how will Dylan deal? And Iggy with an new crew of spies to help with his plans? Mean while Max"s new spy friends are helping her stay out of trouble... sort of. I don't own MR or GG series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Max POV

"No way Dylan! Not happening!"

"Max come on!" he yells as I run down the stairs.

For the past month or so the flock and I have been staying with my mom. Since _he_ left things have been off. So my mom was kind enough to let us stay until we figured out what to do. Apparently Dylan decided that he was going to play leader and came up with a plan I was not okay with.

"No, never gonna happen. First off its boarding school and I don't do regular school let alone boarding school. Second of all there is no way I'm splitting up the Flock. Never again. Even if I'm the only person who gets what that means I'm sticking to it." I snap.

"Max, come on!" he whines following me to the living room.

"No."

"Please Max?" Nudge whined.

"You talked to Nudge!" I scream, whirling on Dylan.

"I needed someone to do the hacking." He shrugs. "And they're not normal schools, they're SPY schools." He practically yelled at me.

"The answer is no. End of story!" I bark. How do I always lose these arguments?

Cammie POV

I felt the limo slow and stop behind the long line of nearly identical chauffeured cars that brought us back to school each semester. I had just come back from my debriefing with the CIA and was ready to go home.

"Tell me everything!" someone cried as soon I opened the door. Sunlight bounced off the snow, blinding me before I could focus on my best friends face. As usual Bex looked like an Egyptian goddess. "Was it awesome?" she stepped aside but didn't pause because Bex doesn't have a pause. She has a play and a fast forward and even a rewind on occasion. But never a pause.

"Did they grill you? Was there torture? I bet it was bloody brilliant!" Most little girls in England dream of marrying a prince, Bex grew up wanting to kick James Bond's butt and assume his double-0 ranking. Yep that's my best friend.

Max POV

"Dylan, get that smirk off your face before I force it off." I bark as my mom drives the four of us to the airport.

"I'd love to see you try." He says slyly.

"Dude don't test her. I've made that mistake before." Iggy warns.

"Oh please, Max doesn't scare me." Dylan huffs. I turn in my seat and face him.

"You're starting to sound like Fang and in about three seconds I'm going to take every ounce of my anger for him out on you." I growl. Dylan pales and looks away.

"Good boy." I say before turning back around.

"Max, behave yourself. Who knows maybe you'll enjoy your time at this school?" mom says smiling.

"I doubt it." I grumble. I didn't want to seam rude to my mother but this seriously pissed me off! Why do I have to do this? I hate Dylan so much right now.

"Max, this isn't just another boarding school." Dylan points out once again.

"I know and I don't care."

"But you get to beat people up for a grade."

"Are any of those people you?" I ask.

"No."

"Then I'm not interested."

"Max! It's SPY school! This is so awesome! It's like meant for us and…" Nudge trailed off.

"You're welcome." Iggy says.

"Okay as of this second Iggy is my favorite." I announce.

_What about me?_ Angel thinks to me.

_I meant in the car and excluding you, sweetie._ She giggled and that made me smile.

"Yes she's smiling." Dylan cheers.

Cammie POV

"Cam," my mother's voice calls as Bex and I head inside. "I need you to give a tour to our two new students, one of them will be rooming with you and the other is a 7th grader, they'll be here any moment."

"Rooming with me?" I ask.

"Yes, there wasn't any room with other girls and I trust you. Here are their files you and your roommates are the only ones who are to see these. Not even the younger girls roommates, understood?" I nod as she hands me the files and walks away. Bex and I sit on the front steps as we wait for the girls. I hand Bex a file and open the other.

Name: Maximum Ride (Max)

Age: about 15

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Height: 5'8

DOB: unknown

History: Unknown

Notes: found one year ago along with five others like her. Helped create the CSM and has 2% avian DNA. Due to her messed up DNA she has wings, and other bird like vitals. Not much is known but she has some other abilities unknown to the CIA, FBI and any other governmental group.

_WHAT! _I look at Bex who looks just as dumb struck as I feel.

"Wings!" we whisper to each other. We switched files and I scanned over it.

"Ugh! Nudge shut up!" a voice yells. I look up to see a tall girl with dark blond hair and chocolate brown eyes step out of the limo before me.

"But Max this is so cool. I'm so excited! How are you not excited!" a younger looking girl says following her out of the car. She had mocha skin as flawless as Bex's and caramel curls that framed her face beautifully.

"Monique!" the first girl, Max, yelled. I look at Bex and she nods. These were our girls.

"Maximum and Monique Ride? I'm Camron Morgan and this is Rebecca Baxter we're supposed to give you a tour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max POV

"Maximum and Monique Ride? I'm Camron Morgan and this is Rebecca Baxter we're supposed to give you a tour."

I turn to see a girl that looked about 5'5 with sandy blond hair and light eyes looking up at me with a girl that was a little taller than her that looked a lot like Nudge.

"Um hi, I'm Max which I guess you already knew." I say grabbing my bags.

"Hi I'm Monique but people call me Nudge. I don't really know why but they do and I'm fine with that and I'm so happy to meet yo…" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my sleeve.

"Excuse her… she never shuts up." I explain. The two girls look at each other then back at us.

"Well you can call me Bex, anything else and I'll snap your neck. And this is Cammie." Bex explained. I laughed internally, like she could break my neck.

"Well let's start the tour." Cammie say gesturing behind her. Nudge and I follow the pair around the GIANT mansion that is the school. After about an hour and a half they decided to take us to our rooms.

"Max, you'll be rooming with Bex and I. Monique, you'll be bunking with people in your own grade however your roommates don't know nearly as much as we do. We are the only people to read your files." Cammie say as we reach a door.

"Well the only students." Bex corrects her. Nudge and I share a wary glance.

"I don't understand, the government shouldn't have files on us except the CSM and even they have nothing." Nudge says.

"Dylan. This has Dylan written all over it." I whisper.

"Oh he is so dead when you see him isn't he."

"Definitely." Cammie and Bex give us looks as if to ask what we were talking about.

"Later… maybe." I shrug.

"Um, ok…" Cammie said as if she didn't know what to say. "This is the entrance to the East Wing. It's the fastest way to the dorms.

"Ladies," an older woman called as Cammie reached the door. She tried the nob but nothing happened.

"It's…" she tried again, "… stuck!"

_I bet I could get it._ I thought.

"It's not stuck, ladies." The woman told us, in a gentle British accent. "It's locked. I'm afraid the security department spent the winter break fixing a series of… shall we say… _gaps_ in the security system." The woman eyed Cammie over her glasses. "And they discovered that the wing had been contaminated with fumes from the chemistry labs. Therefore, this corridor is off-limits for the time being; you're going to have to find another way to your rooms." The women turned to leave before stopping as if remembering something. "Oh, and Cameron, dear, please make sure you're alternative rout doesn't involve crawling inside any walls." Cammie looked guilty at this statement.

"Oh and Ms. Ride, welcome to the Gallagher Academy." The women then promptly left.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"That's Professor Buckingham. Don't worry, you'll get used to her." Cammie shrugs.

"Just don't get on her bad side." Bex warns us.

"Oh Max will probably find a way onto every teachers bad side." Nudge says and shuts up when I glare at her.

"So why was she looking at Cammie all accusing like?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later… maybe." Cammie shrugs before leading us in another direction. As we went through the hall I saw tons of girls of all shapes and sizes, and nationality. It was interesting.

"Monique you'll be staying here. This is your key," Bex says handing it over, "Maddie, Cara, Emmy out here now!" Bex yelled. Three girls came out of the room.

"This is your new roommate, enjoy." Bex says shoving Nudge into the room then turning and walking away.

"See you later Max." Nudge yelled before disappearing into the room. I sigh at the sight.

"Max, our room is this way." Cammie says leading me up another flight of stairs. She opened the door and I went in. It was a decent sized room with five beds and desks.

"Your bed is the one by the window." Cammie says. As I go to drop my bag on my bed I hear a scream.

"Oh My Gosh!" a small blonde girl screamed as she hugged Cammie from behind. "I've been so worried. Bex said you had to go in for questioning. She said it was top secret!"

_Wasn't everything a spy did top secret?_ I thought to myself.

"Liz, it's okay." Cammie says pulling away. "It was just a debrief. It's normal protocol stuff."

"Oh, so you're not in trouble?"

"No Lizzy, I'm not in trouble."

"Liz did you even notice the new girl in our room?" Bex asked.

"Oh," she said looking at me, "hi I'm Elizabeth Sutton but you can call me Liz, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Maximum Ride, call me Max." I say nodding at her.

"So Max, you gonna tell us who Dylan is?" Bex asks.

"Ugh," I groan.

"We could use special tactics to get it out of you." Bex smirks.

"Bex, we aren't torturing the new girl." Cammie reprimands.

"Torture doesn't affect me anyway." I shrug at the honesty of the statement. The three of them gawk at me. "What?"

"How does torture not affect you?"

"It's a long story that the CIA and FBI don't even know." I state simply.

"What!?" they all yell.

"I'll explain when I know I can trust you." I say smirking to myself. Ah this was going to be interesting.

Thirty minutes later we were in those god awful uniforms and headed down the spiral stair case to the Grand Hall for dinner with the rest of the student body.

"Where's Macey?"

"Oh, she's back already." Liz says.

Bex and Cammie start looking around. "She said she had a bit of research to do in the library, but that was hours ago. I thought she'd meet us down here but…" Liz trailed off continuing to look.

"You guys go eat. I'll find her." Cammie says before slipping away into the crowd.

"Who?" I ask looking at my new roommates.

"Our other roommate." Bex states.

"Oh okay." I say.

"Yeah, so Max, are you gonna tell us about yourself cause your file didn't exactly tell us anything?" Bex asks as we continue down the steps.

"If I'm here more than a month maybe." I answer mentally cursing Dylan.

"Wait what?" Bex raises a brow at me.

"I have a tendency to not stay anywhere for too long." I shrug.

"Good luck getting out of here. Cammie pretty much made that impossible." Bex laughed.

"How so?" I question. This was really bothering me, not knowing. It's like I'm back with…. never mind.

"It's classified." Bex says realizing her slip up as we sat at the table.

"MAX!" I hear from behind me before the wind is knocked out of me in a tight hug.

"Nudge… can't… breathe." I choke out.

"Sorry!" she yelps, jumping back.

"Why did you just try to kill me?" I ask turning to face her.

"I missed you. I mean I know it's only been like two hours but like I miss you. My roommates are soooooooooooo boring too. Two of them never speak and the other one always cuts me off, like every time I start to speak she speaks first. Like ZOHMYGOD do you know how annoying that is? Like more than Gazzy's stink bombs. Well maybe not that bad but it's pretty bad and…." She rambled until I finally covered her mouth.

"Nudge… shut up." I whisper/snap.

"Sorry." She says through my hand.

I see all the girls at the table staring at us now and give a sorry smile.

"Um, who's this?" Liz asks.

"My sister Monique. We call her Nudge because she doesn't know how to shut up." I say pointedly.

"Oh…" she says nodding.

"Nudge I'll talk to you later." I tell her giving her a look that said 'go away'. She nodded and waved goodbye before skipping off to her table.

"So you're the new girl?" a perky looking girl asks me.

"Yep, that would be me." I nod.

"Tina Walters, nice meet you." The girl smiles putting out her hand. I shake her hand warily.

"Maximum Ride, same here…" I say.

"So is it true that…" Tina starts.

"Not now Tina!" Bex snaps.

After a few minutes of Bex trying to get me to explain who Dylan is, Cammie came in with another girl with black hair and blue eyes. They sat down beside me.

"What took so long?" Liz whispers, but Cammie didn't answer.

"What's going on?" I mouth to Bex who shrugged.

The headmistress started talking but I tuned it out, not really caring.

"Cammie," Bex whispered looking between the two girls.

"What's going on?" I whisper to her. Once again Cammie didn't answer.

"Cammie," Liz said moving closer, "you look kinda… pukey." And she did.

As the room got louder Cammie looked like she just figured out the mystery of the year.

"There is no ventilation access from the chem labs to the East Wing." Cammie finally whispered.

Okay now I'm lost.


End file.
